Key to the Future
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Takes place five years after "You're All I Have," but can be read separately. Sort of inspired by Iron Man 2. Tony, with the help of his family, has reinstated the Stark Expo. But though he insists that he's fine...something's wrong with Tony. T/P
1. Death is a Curious Thing

Well, I know that I said I was done...but I just can't stop writing about these characters. So here's a story that'll be about 3 or four chapters, depending on how I feel.

It takes place five years after "You're All I Have."

PLEASE-Read on, and remember to tell me what you think. :)

---------------------------------------------------IRON MAN------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously in my _Promotion_ series... **

_"I love you, Virginia," Tony said, touching his lips to hers in a kiss full of sweet emotion. "My Pepper." She smiled._

_"I love you, Anthony," she said, purposely using his full name, earning a heartwarming smile. After a moment, she said, "Remember how you told me…all those years ago…that you didn't have anybody but me?" Tony's face twisted into a wistful grin._

_"You mean when I first made you change the Mark I chest piece," he said knowingly. Pepper nodded, letting out a small laugh. "And then…" he remembered, "Later…when you quit…"_

_"Briefly," she reminded him. Tony nodded._

_"Briefly," he agreed. "You said that I was the only one you had."_

_"You were," she said gently. "You were the one part of my life that was constant…and that meant the world to me."_

_"But?" he questioned her, his eyebrows narrowing in thought, the smile vanishing from his face._

_"But not anymore, Tony Stark," she said, he barely being able to hear her voice. "Not anymore." He nodded in agreement, his smile slowly reappearing._

"Never again," he said, kissing her cheek. "You're not all I have…now I have so much more. Thank you, Pep."

_"For what?"_

_"Everything," he said simply. "For believing in me…for never giving up on me…for staying with me all these years. For everything."_

_And as he handed his daughter off to the doctor, Tony walked over to the window and opened it, letting the first of the morning light through. He smiled to himself as he watched Malibu slowly wake up, that day being just a typical one for everyone else._

But not for me.

Maybe…if there's time…I can get a few hours of sleep myself.

But I doubt it.

Rhodey was right. We'll never change.

That's a good thing…right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------IRON MAN-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five Years Later; Flushing Meadows, New York**

**Stark Industries Film Studio**

"The key to the future is here," Tony Stark said, smiling into the camera that was pointed towards him. "Here, at the Stark Expo, we can discover tomorrow…today. As my father, Howard Stark, used to say-" A crash sounded from behind him, and he frowned, his brown eyes narrowing. A little boy, no more than five years of age, was holding a model…a _broken_ model…of the 'Tent of Tomorrow,' the main presentation hall. He smiled guiltily, his blue eyes large.

Tony sighed and lifted his son into his arms, ruffling his pale orange hair.

"Are we still online?" he called to the camera crew.

"Yes, sir," came the reply from the back of the studio, where a crowd had gathered to watch him film the introduction for the Stark Expo.

"Cut the connection," Tony said, staring into his son's wide, worried eyes.

"But sir-"

"Just do it," he said firmly, walking off to the side of the studio. He set the boy on the floor and bent down to his eye level. "James-"

"Sorry," James mumbled, looking down at the floor. Tony smiled softly and lifted his son's chin up.

"It's okay," he said, mussing James's hair again, causing him to scowl. He gently took the broken model from the boy's small hands and laid it on the table. "Models can be rebuilt, pal." He nodded silently and chanced a smile at his father.

"What happened here?" asked a rushed, exasperated voice that Tony had become accustomed to over the years. He stood up and gave Pepper a firm hug. "Tony, you're supposed to be-" He smirked and captured her lips in a soft kiss, if for no other reason, then to shut her up. Breaking the kiss, Pepper glared at him. "Tony, not kidding." He raised his hands in surrender, sending a wistful grin in her direction.

"Pepper-" But her angry face twisted into a warm smile as a small hand clasped her wrist. She took James into her own arms, kissing his forehead. She brushed his hair out of his eyes as he leaned on her shoulder. Looking up, she studied Tony's face for a moment, her smile slowly fading.

"What's going on with you, Tony?" Pepper asked quietly. "What aren't you telling me?" Her voice was too close to silent…pleading. Tony looked back to the model of the Expo layout and sighed heavily.

"Nothing," he finally said. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"I know you well enough to tell when you're faking it," she said, her voice almost shaking with anger and worry. "Tony-"

"I'd better get back to…" He pointed back at the set where the camera crew was still waiting for him. He turned and looked into her clear blue eyes, the eyes that she had passed on to their twin son and daughter. "Pepper…we'll talk later. I promise." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Sure." He kissed her lips lightly, and then smiled.

"I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------IRON MAN-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stark Mansion; Malibu, California**

"Dad," Tony heard his eldest son call down the stairs, rapid footsteps following. He groaned silently, drumming his fingers on his arc reactor. Watching the eleven-year-old impatiently type in his password to allow entrance into the workshop, a slight smile appeared on Tony's face. "Dad!"

"What is it this time?" he asked automatically. Jason frowned.

"What makes you think that I've done anything?" he countered. Tony smirked, standing up.

"Because every time you've come down here, it's always because you've rearranged the toaster or something," he answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't done anything to the toaster!" Jason exclaimed indignantly. He grinned after a second's thought. "Good idea, though, Dad." Tony groaned again and mimed hitting his head against the wall.

"Don't do anything that'll get your mom on my case," he said finally. "Otherwise, it's fine with me." He reached over and wrapped his son in a quick hug, giving him a grin that suggested they shared an important secret. "So?" Tony sat back down, Jason right beside him, toying with a scrap of metal that had been sitting on the desk.

"I have a question," Jason said suddenly, after a moment of staring blankly at the ground.

Nonplussed, Tony replied, "Shoot."

"What's wrong with your heart?"

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, his son's dark eyes penetrating the depths of his soul. "Jason-"

"Don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about," he said quietly. Tony sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well…a long time ago…"

"If I might, sir," the voice of Jarvis commented out of thin air, "It is most unwise for storytime as the moment." Tony frowned, raising an eyebrow that Jarvis couldn't see.

"Why's that?"

"Because Mrs. Stark is currently walking towards the shop," the AI answered. "She appears hassled and angered. It is my impression that you promised her that you would 'talk' later. Am I right in presuming that you mean to reveal your condition?"

"Your impression is correct," Tony mumbled in reply. "What a surprise." Jason frowned, an exact imitation of his father.

"Condition?" he asked, confused. "Dad, what-"

Tony swore under his breath, muttering something about "fucking computers" and "idiotic robots".

"It's nothing," he tried to say, but he knew that Jason, as smart as he was, wouldn't buy it for a second. "Look…Jarvis is right. I told Mom that I'd have a talk with her. We'll talk later, all right?" The boy narrowed his eyebrows and slowly nodded, standing up.

"You are gonna tell me, right, Dad?" he asked hesitantly. "You do trust me…right?" Tony smiled and extended his hand.

"Come here." Jason tentatively took his father's hand, which led into a hug that he surmised was comforting. Tony mussed his hair, causing him to scowl, as did both of his sons. His momentary smile faded, as he looked Jason in the eyes. "I trust you with my life, kid. Don't think for a moment that I don't love you…trust you." The boy smiled, backing out of the workshop and heading back up the stairs.

Tony closed his eyes and leaned back, focusing on all his senses besides his sight. He heard the door open again. Just smelling the slight fragrance of the perfume that he knew so well told him who had entered. He felt a gentle hand stroke his cheek, and he forced himself to open his eyes.

"You look like crap," Pepper commented, feeling his forehead. "And you're burning."

"Pepper-"

"No, Tony," she insisted. "You're sick. Admit it." But he shook his head silently.

"I'm not sick, Pepper," he muttered, taking her hands as she led him over to the couch. "It's worse."

"Worse?"

"Worse," he affirmed, with a slight nod of the head. He unbuttoned his silk shirt, showing the palladium from the arc reactor that was slowly intoxicating his blood. Pepper held back a gasp, her eyes widening.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "Tony, please tell me-" He started to button it up again, but she took his hand into hers, and he looked down, almost…ashamed. "Tell me what's happening."

"I'm dying," Tony said simply, his shoulders slumping.

"That's bullshit," Pepper said. "You're not…" She trailed off as she saw the seriousness and sadness in his eyes. "You really are…aren't you?"

"And there's nothing I can do about it," he said quietly. "I've tried ever known element, alloy, and compound. But there's no suitable replacement for palladium." Seeing a few tears slip down her cheeks, he added, "Pepper, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you have to be sorry for," she said softly. Kissing his forehead, she whispered, "At least tell me how much time you have left. Six months? A year? Tony…"

"Five to ten weeks," he answered, not finding it in himself to say it straight to her face. Pepper stared at him.

"Oh, God," she said, shakily extending her hand to touch the arc reactor on her husband's chest.

"I dunno…" Tony trailed off, feeling tears building up in his eyes. "Pep…maybe it would've been better if I'd died all those years ago…if Obie had gotten his wish."

"And…what, Tony?" Pepper asked angrily. "A madman would've taken control of the company that_ your_ family built…Iron Man would never have existed."

"What am I going to do?" he asked finally, after a moment of staring into her eyes. "How can I tell…"

"Jason can help you," she said softly. "He knows that something's wrong, Tony. He's a smart kid, and he's worried about you."

"He just asked me…if I trusted him," Tony said, his voice quiet. "Did I ever do something to make him think that I didn't?" Pepper almost laughed, a smile appearing on her face, if only for a moment.

"You keep everything bottled up inside," she said. "If Iron Man has a fatal flaw…it's not trusting anyone."

"It's overrated," Tony said. "Everyone I've ever trusted…"

"That's a lie," Pepper said, her eyes narrowing. "I've never betrayed you. Your parents never did. Rhodey-"

"Rhodey worked with Hammer," he said quietly. "He stole my suit."

"He's your best friend," she argued. "You know that sometimes friends fight. But…he's still always there for you, you do know that, right?" Tony nodded slowly, frowning.

"Yeah…I guess," he answered, shrugging. "Just…now…I know that I'm living on borrowed time. And there are some things I can't do."

"Maybe if you just asked someone for help…"

"I said no," Tony said firmly. "I'm not dragging a eleven-year-old into this."

"He can help you," she argued. "Why won't you let him?" Tony sighed, closing his eyes. When he finally opened them again, he looked up at her with sadness etched into his brown irises.

"His whole life, Jason's thought that he could fix anything," he tried to explain. "And the truth is…he can't fix this. No one can. I won't let him carry it around for the rest of his life. He deserves more than to just live up to the legacy that's left behind...after...I'm gone."

"He _is_ your legacy, Tony," Pepper said gently. "He's going to carry it either way…whether you let him help you or not. And you know that."

"I…" She looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"There's no other option, Tony," she said softly, kissing his forehead. "You can't always do things alone." He smiled sadly.

"You've probably got a meeting or something," Tony said wistfully. "Tell me how it goes."

"Will do, Mr. Stark," she answered, her serious face twisting into a smile. Then she leaned in closer to him. "You'll figure a way out. I know it."

He watched sadly as she walked back up the stairs.

_Not always alone…but who else is there?_

---------------------------------------------------------------IRON MAN------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think of my continuation of (quoting my Latin teacher) the "epic, shmoozy saga of Iron Man and his girlfriend"? Yes. I take Latin. Because I'm beast like that.

Um...well, did you guys like the movie? I thought it was way awesome. Just because War Machine stole the show. And Justin Hammer...well...he's Justin Hammer. And he creeps me out...just...A LOT.

Remember to review (always) :)

-William D. J Watson


	2. The Stark Family

Hey, you guys! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted anything. And since it's almost summer (2 MORE WEEKS!) I'll be able to post more often, and the updates will probably be longer, since I don't have anything else to do with my life.

It's too hot in California in the summer to do anything but lay around with a glass of lemonade.

But for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

-IRON MAN-

**Previously in **_**Key to the Future**_**…**

"_Just…now…I know that I'm living on borrowed time. And there are some things I can't do."_

"_Maybe if you just asked someone for help…"_

"_I said no," Tony said firmly. "I'm not dragging a eleven-year-old into this."_

"_He can help you," she argued. "Why won't you let him?" Tony sighed, closing his eyes. When he finally opened them again, he looked up at her with sadness etched into his brown irises._

"_His whole life, Jason's thought that he could fix anything," he tried to explain. "And the truth is…he can't fix this. No one can. I won't let him carry it around for the rest of his life."_

"_He is your legacy, Tony," Pepper said gently. "He's going to carry it either way…whether you let him help you or not. And you know that."_

"_I…" She looked at him, tilting her head to the side._

"_There's no other option, Tony," she said softly, kissing his forehead. "You can't always do things alone." He smiled sadly._

"_You've probably got a meeting or something," Tony said wistfully. "Tell me how it goes."_

"_Will do, Mr. Stark," she answered, her serious face twisting into a smile. Then she leaned in closer to him. "You'll figure a way out. I know it."_

_He watched sadly as she walked back up the stairs. _

Not always alone…but who else is there?

-IRON MAN-

**Edwards Air Force Base**

**Mojave, California**

"Rhodey, you're doing it wrong," Jason commented from his spot across the hall, watching his father's best friend attempt to fix the suit of his alter ego, War Machine. Rhodey looked up and smirked.

"You think you know better?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered simply, jumping off the stool. "Give me that," he said, pointing to the wrench in Rhodey's hand. The elder handed it to him silently, and watched as the eleven-year-old fixed the suit without a sound. After five minutes, he wiped a few dots of sweat from his forehead and handed the tool back.

"Is it going to work now?" Rhodey asked, grinning at Tony's son. Jason shrugged.

"Dad built it, didn't he?" he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Even if it has been modified…it should still work the same. So…yeah. It's gonna work."

"Good," Rhodey said. "You know-"

"Something's wrong with him," Jason said quietly, twisting his fingers nervously.

"What?"

"That's what I'm mad at," he muttered. "They won't tell me. Dad tries to pretend like everything's fine. But I know it's not. There's something that he's hiding."

"Why do you think…"

"Not sure," Jason answered thoughtfully, staring at the floor. "But I think it's got something to do with his heart." Rhodey shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure exactly what to tell, you, pal…but…your dad's heart…doesn't work like everyone else's." He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The reactor," Jason said impatiently. "I know. But something's wrong with it. It's not doing its job, Rhodey. It's…it's doing something to him."

"Doing something?" Rhodey shrugged, nonplussed.

"Something bad," the boy confirmed. After looking down in silence for another minute, Jason looked up at the colonel. "Rhodey…you know Dad better than anyone."

"I'd like to say I do," he said, frowning. "Why?"

"Does he trust me?" Jason asked quietly, brushing dark hair out of his deep brown eyes. "Does he-"

"Of course he does," Rhodey answered, surprised. "I think he trusts you more than anyone…more than your mom…more than me." Jason grimaced.

"Why?" he asked, his expression doubtful.

"Because you're a reflection of him," the colonel said simply. "You're the mechanic…the only one in your family to inherit his looks…do you understand?" Jason nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "But that shouldn't matter…should it?" Rhodey coughed, a sigh mixed in there somewhere.

"Look…Jason…listen to me," he said, and met the boy's curious and concerned dark eyes. "There were a lot of things that Tony…your dad…wanted to be as a kid. But his father wasn't always there for him…always shipped him off to school in faraway places like all the other rich dads did at the time."

"He hasn't done that to me," Jason responded, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Exactly," Rhodey said calmly. "Kid, you're his second chance. You're his…vessel…of a new age. He's living through you."

"He is?"

"You bet he is," the colonel said with a laugh. "So make him proud. But don't show him up. He hates it when people are better than him."

"I know," Jason said quietly. "But…then…if I'm such an important part of his life…why hasn't he told me what's wrong? Maybe I could help!"

"Or maybe he doesn't want to see you get hurt," Rhodey corrected gently. "That's another thing about your dad…the reason he became Iron Man. Tony Stark has been called many things. But the one thing they haven't called him…is protective. And it's the one thing that really fits him."

"Iron Man fits him better," the eleven-year-old argued. Rhodey held back a laugh.

"He loves you," he explained. "He doesn't want to see you, your mother, or the twins getting hurt. And the way that he keeps pain from you…is keeping it for himself. I'm not sure if you quite understand that yet. But you will…eventually."

Jason smiled at Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. "Thanks, Rhodey," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shuffling away.

But even after he had gone, the colonel swore he heard the boy's voice, saying, "I hope you're right." Rhodey let out a sigh, covering the War Machine suit with the cloth once more.

_So do I, pal. _

_So do I._

-IRON MAN-

**Stark Mansion**

**Malibu, California**

"James, give it back!" Elizabeth Stark's blue eyes narrowed, she glared at her brother.

"Why?" he asked, sticking out his tongue. "Starks don't play with dolls, Liz. We build things."

"You're a _boy_," she argued. "I'm not."

"And that makes you special?" James shot back, his pale face turning red.

"No, it makes me different," Elizabeth answered. "Now give it back!"

"No," he said, causing her to grab hold of his arm and pull him down onto the carpet. "Get off!"

The door opened and closed, and the twins heard footsteps coming towards the living room, their eyes identical and wide. "What's going on in here?" Tony frowned, seeing the innocent smiles on their faces.

"Nothing," James answered, holding his sister's doll behind his back. She glared at him.

"Daddy, James stole my doll," Elizabeth said, shooting her brother a smug grin. Tony turned to his youngest son.

"Is that true?" he asked gently, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes," the boy muttered sullenly.

"Why'd you do it?" Tony asked simply. "We've taught you how to respect other people's property, James, haven't we?"

"Yes," he muttered again. Tony studied his angry face and realized that there was something more going on in his son's mind than he had known. He wrenched the doll from James's hand and gave it to his daughter. He smiled softly.

"Daddy…" But as she looked up at her father's serious face, her small voice faltered.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly. "I'm going to have a talk with James right now. Go play now. I'll be up in a minute." She nodded silently and walked up the stairs to her room. Tony turned to the boy sitting beside him, his arms crossed.

"It's not fair," he muttered.

"What's not fair?"

"Jason's special because he was born first," James said angrily. "Liz is special because she's the only girl. I'm nothing."

"That's a lie," Tony said firmly. "Yes, Jason is older than you. Because of that, he's allowed to do more. But when you're his age, it'll be the same for you."

"That's not what I mean," the boy said quietly. "You love him more because he looks like you." Tony frowned, his eyebrows narrowed.

"That's not true," he answered, a hidden question in his voice. "He does look like me. But you look like your mother. And I love your mother very much, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," James said slowly, furrowing his brow.

"And yes…Elizabeth is the only girl," Tony said finally. "But that doesn't mean I love her any more than I do you, James. I love the three of you equally. I'm sorry if I've ever made you think otherwise."

"No," he mumbled. "Sorry for stealing her doll." Tony smiled gently, ruffling the boy's pale orange hair that reminded him so much of Pepper.

"No lasting harm done, pal," he said. "All right?" James nodded silently as his father kissed his forehead lightly.

"Okay, Dad."

Tony watched sadly as his son walked down the hall, and then looked upstairs, where he knew his daughter was waiting.

_Why does it seem like life is always so hard?_

-IRON MAN-

Did you like how I interpreted the dynamics between James and Elizabeth? Because 1) I don't have a sister. 2) I don't have a twin. 3) I don't remember how I was when I was 5 years old. But I'm guessing that what James thought about Elizabeth and her doll was pretty accurate.

Also, I figured it was good to show the relationship between Jason and Rhodey. They have the same type of friendship that Tony has with Rhodey.

As always, remember to review-I always want to know what you guys think.

-William D. J. Watson


	3. There is a Way, and He Knew It

Hey, you guys! I know it's been so long since I updated this one, sorry for the wait, and I hope you're still reading.

I wrote this at one in the morning, and then fell asleep. I don't think you have to worry about my grammar, but as far as story content goes, it might not be the best. Also, some of my quotes might be off-I needed to use some from IM 2.

And, I know that this chapter is short. But the next one is going to be even longer than my previous chapters, so bear with me :)

I'd also like to thank the anonymous reviewer "**Heart Torn Out**" for reading and reviewing nearly all of my stories within two days.

Anyway, hope you like it-

-IRON MAN-

**Previously in **_**Key to the Future**_**…**

"_Jason's special because he was born first," James said angrily. "Liz is special because she's the only girl. I'm nothing."_

"_That's a lie," Tony said firmly. "Yes, Jason is older than you. Because of that, he's allowed to do more. But when you're his age, it'll be the same for you."_

"_That's not what I mean," the boy said quietly. "You love him more because he looks like you." Tony frowned, his eyebrows narrowed._

"_That's not true," he answered, a hidden question in his voice. "He does look like me. But you look like your mother. And I love your mother very much, you know that, right?"_

"_Yeah," James said slowly, furrowing his brow._

"_And yes…Elizabeth is the only girl," Tony said finally. "But that doesn't mean I love her any more than I do you, James. I love the three of you equally. I'm sorry if I've ever made you think otherwise."_

"_No," he mumbled. "Sorry for stealing her doll." Tony smiled gently, ruffling the boy's pale orange hair that reminded him so much of Pepper. _

"_No lasting harm done, pal," he said. "All right?" James nodded silently as his father kissed his forehead lightly. _

"_Okay, Dad."_

-IRON MAN-

**That night; Stark Mansion**

**Malibu, California**

Tony smiled grimly as he brushed dust off a case that was labeled as the "Property of H. Stark." As the top came loose, he wrenched it off and peered inside, a look of slight confusion on his face. He coughed as he lifted out a roll of film that released a layer of dust. He waved his hand in front of him and looked inside again. There were blueprints that Howard Stark himself had drawn, information about water and sewage, and yellowed newspaper and magazine articles, ranging from Tony's first circuit board to the revealing of the Arc Reactor at Stark Industries.

"Daddy?" a quiet voice asked from behind him, and for a moment, Tony thought that he'd imagined it. He turned around to see his only daughter studying him with mild curiosity. He smiled softly and took her into his arms.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he climbed into the hot rod, Elizabeth sitting beside him. Tony looked over and winked, earning a smile from the girl.

"You're confusing," she stated, staring at her father with the large, clear blue eyes that she had inherited from her mother. He smiled.

"Am I?" Tony asked, amused. "Why do you think so, Miss Stark?" He tickled her gently, causing his daughter to squirm in her seat and giggle.

"Daddy…" she complained, "Stop!" Tony smirked and pulled on her light orange hair affectionately. Drawing her closer to him, he pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead.

"So…I'm confusing?" he asked again, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. She folded her arms and frowned.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said. "You hide a lot from the world." Taken aback, Tony simply stared at the five-year-old girl.

"I do?" he asked, blinking. He shifted his grip on her waist and lifted her onto his knee.

"You're sick," she said softly. "I know you are." She stared up at her father, studying his face that had grown pale and then lightly touched his neck, causing him to wince. Elizabeth frowned. "I just don't know why."

Tony forced a smile. "I'm fine, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head. His eyes quickly darted to the stairs. "Why don't you go bother Jason or something? I have some work to do, Liz." Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're not-"

"Elizabeth Maria," he warned. "Upstairs." She crossed her arms, but groaned and turned away, heading back up to the living room.

Tony heaved a sigh and looked back at his father's case. A smile occasionally crossed his features, whenever he saw something he recognized from his past. He picked up the roll of film hesitantly.

_Damn_, he thought. _How did I never know that this still existed? How could I have gone this long without knowing that there was some tangible evidence that my parents existed? _

He wiped dust off it and carefully set it aside. As he placed it beside him, from the corner of his eye, Tony noticed a blueprint that he fully recognized.

_The Arc Reactor._

He almost laughed at the irony. Who knew that Howard Stark's real pride and joy was ultimately killing his only son? Tony tore his eyes away from it, and found himself staring at the film again, wondering. He gritted his teeth and picked it up, standing. Sighing, he set up the screen and began to play the film.

"_Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of a world community. I'm Howard Stark, and everything you'll need for the future can be found right here…_" And then he trailed off, muttering different ideas for catchy phrases, like "_city of tomorrow_" or "_city of the future_". He stood back at his starting place, and began his monologue again. "_I'm Howard Stark…_"

Tony looked down at an old journal that had once been his father's, marveling at the man's mind. As he watched the video of his living, breathing father, he found it harder and harder to believe that he had ever thought he knew this man.

"_From all of us at Stark Industries-Tony?_" He looked up as he heard his name, and saw a smaller version of himself in front of the camera, messing with his father's large model of the Stark Expo. He smiled wistfully at the memory, and looked back at the journal, studying various drawings of early versions of inventions that the elder Stark had been famous for.

But as he heard Howard speak his name in a different tone, he was drawn to look up. "_Tony, you're too young to understand this now, so I thought I would put it on film for you_." And though he knew his father was not really speaking to him…he knew the old man was long gone, and this was just a memory…Tony reflexively straightened up in his seat. His father gestured to the model of the Expo. _"I built this for you. And some day…you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than people's inventions._"

Tony's eyebrows narrowed in interest as his father continued to speak. _"It represents my life's work._" Howard pointed to the model with a firm finger. "_This is the key to the future_." He looked into the camera, his eyes almost sad, but plain and honest. "_I…I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out_." Howard smiled, as if he was imagining the older Tony watching the video. "_And when you do…you will change the world._" Tony's heart pounded in his chest, his eyes widening. Was his father, the great Howard Stark…was it possible that in order for him to save his future…all he needed to do was dig into his past?

"_What is, and always will be, my greatest creation…_" Tony stared at the screen, unable to blink, his brown eyes even wider. "_Is _you." The film ended, and the screen went black. But Tony continued to stare.

_He loved me,_ he thought, bringing his hands to his forehead. _ He loved me…he just never said it. And he knew a way to replace palladium, I know he did. That's what he was trying to tell me. _

_I'll have to create…_

And Tony looked back at the Mark V, almost smiling.

…_a new element._

He tapped his fingers on his arc reactor and frowned in thought.

_But what to do…what to do…_

-IRON MAN-

So what'd you think? Please let me know :)

I figured I should give Elizabeth some time with her father...tell me if you liked her character...haha, five-year-old girls aren't exactly my strong point.

Always (and yes, I know it's repetitive) remember to review!

Thanks,

William D. J. Watson


End file.
